This invention relates to a universal vestibule or housing for a stove. Stoves, such a wood, coal, kerosene/oil or gas are again gaining popularity and many stoves installed in homes are a fire hazard since they sit in a room where too much heat radiates from the stove toward the floor and walls of the room. A problem which is solved with the present invention is the vestibule provides a safe place for the stove thereby preventing such radiation.